


and the second

by voksen



Series: WKverse [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "all in a day's work"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the second

The only time Schuldig is more intolerable than when a job goes badly is when one goes well, Crawford thinks, exasperated.

"Not bad, hmm?" Schuldig's saying, his arms crossed, chin lifted with arrogance, and Crawford sighs. Visions of continuous bragging if he doesn't say anything flash through his head.

"Better than last time," he allows, which isn't really saying much, all things considered; Schuldig's carelessness (and to be fair, Crawford had let him get away with it) had almost gotten them caught, their first time out.

Schuldig flicks his fingers dismissively, then laces them behind his head, leaning back in the bucket seat as Crawford drives them up the mountain road. "Better than that, and you know it."

Crawford hadn't felt him in his head, but a warning is probably not out of place. "You know to stay out of my head."

"I don't need to read your mind to know how good I am."

The worst part of it is the egotism is not entirely undeserved; Schuldig _had_ done a magnificent job, bluffing and concealing and snatching information from their target's mind as if he were years older, as if he had never fucked up in his life. The contrast irritates Crawford, as does the way Schuldig oozes confidence, smugness. He grits his teeth and says nothing as Schuldig hums under his breath, just loud enough to be purposefully obnoxious. Just because he's Seen that he'll eventually be able to make Schuldig into something approaching acceptable doesn't make the journey any easier.


End file.
